The present invention relates to an article of manufacture for use as a head covering, which is particularly useful for scuba diving, and other athletic activities.
Divers, particularly scuba divers, have a need for protecting the head from impact with underwater hazards such as coral or debris while diving, as well as needing protection from the sun while on the surface of the water. Largely for safety reasons, divers dive in groups, and underwater and surface identification and visibility is advantageous to see and identify the individual members of the party both from the boat and underwater. Conventional diving hoods prevents loss of body heat from the users head, but make diver identification and visibility difficult. Also, hoods are usually constrictive and uncomfortable for divers, notably scuba and free form divers. They are usually constructed of an elastic material such as Neoprene(copyright), which is a closed cell foam material containing air pockets, Nylon(copyright), and more recently Lycra(copyright). FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 depict prior art hoods and swimmer caps, respectively. Hoods and swimmer caps, as shown in the figures cover not only the head, but also cover underneath the chin and around the neck of the user. As seen in the prior art, hoods and swimmer caps are in part constrictive because they are largely unadjustable by the user. The hoods and the swimmer""s caps are fabricated in standard head sizes, and rely almost completely on the stretchability of the material to produce a conforming fit. Swimming caps and headbands are also used to keep hair out of the user""s face.
The patent literature addresses some of the problems associated with the current art. Perla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,762, addresses the problem of using Neoprene. Neoprene creates air pockets as the Neoprene creases at the folds and tends to retain the creases. Another disadvantage of Neoprene is that the cells seem to collapse at the higher pressures encountered at greater depths. Perla""762 describes a material comprised of an outer layer, Lycra, bonded to a first layer of a plush type material which is then bonded to second inner layer of a denser plush type material. The bond between the Lycra and the first inner plush layer is preferably formed by coating the facing surfaces with a solid film of a water resistant contact cement. Perla""s invention results in a four layer laminate, wherein the layers are adhesively attached through contact cement. While the Lycra is elastic, Perla""s invention does not address the issue of the elasticity of the contact cement, the net effect being what one might expect with a laminate, a relatively stiff material is formed despite the use of some elastic materials.
Insulan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,262, discloses a protective suit with an insulated head piece. Insulan""s invention is essentially a dry suit. Insulan""262 describes head gear which is worn between the inner hood and the outer hood of the dry suit. As shown in the prior art figures, Insulan""s invention also would be very constricting for the diver. The head gear is formed of a tricoat of material which is elastic and flexible (in all directions), and the named elastic coating is rubber.
Piel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,926 describes a life saving garment for a person in water. Piel""926 is included merely to be illustrative of a wet suit that is in fact quite constricting.
Wiswell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,405, discloses a diving suit, of the wet suit type, for keeping the user warm by the circulation of warm water through tubes mounted in the suit and a zipper arrangement to facilitate putting on or taking off the suit. Wiswell""s diving suit is typical of wet suits and particularly of hoods in that the conventional closure mechanism is a zipper. A zipper does not allow any adjustment as to size, and the fit is totally dependent upon the suit/hood material stretching sufficiently so as to snug the hood against the skin, yet not be so tight as to cut off circulation. A zipper also has the characteristic that it has many intermeshing components, all of which must fit together for the zipper to function properly. Divers frequently encounter problems with zippers. Zippers become stiff or very difficult to open/close, as sand and salt and oxidation corrode the zipper.
What is needed is an improved head covering for use while participating in athletic activities, and particularly aquatic sports, where the material does not crimp; the head covering readily conforms to the shape of the head and is easily adjustable; and where the means of adjustment is not easily fouled, as is the case with a zipper. Also advantageous would be a head covering that facilitates the carrying of small items (preferably with the capability of keeping the items dry such as a whistle, watch, money, etc); and a head covering that lends itself to having more attractive lines than the prior art. There is a truism about boats that applies to aquatic head coverings. It is known that boats that look fast are fast, and a head covering that looks good has improved performance. A head covering having improved style is desired. Additionally desired is a head covering that provides easy identification and visibility, a head covering that will not entangle hair like a zipper, and a head covering that lends itself to being fabricated such that the head covering is quick drying and can be either thermally insulating or thermally cooling. The head covering should be resistant to bacterial and fungal growth.
The present invention provides a head covering for covering a diver""s hair and scalp and protecting a diver""s head while diving by providing a unique fabric head covering, preferably made of spandex or another stretchable fabric or blend of fabrics which is quick drying. Well known trade names include Lycra A(copyright) by Dupont, Spanflex Dry(copyright) by SGCA which is 88% nylon and 12% spandex and Spanflex bipoly which is 88% polypropylene and 12% spandex. The selection of the choice of fabric is dependent on the intended function, that is to provide thermal insulation, thermal cooling, improved safety visibility and identification, quick drying, protection from the sun and a nonconstricting fit. The fabric preferably has a sun protection factor (SPF) of 40 or higher. The fabric can be selected to have lower frictional resistance in water, such as Modetec II(copyright) by Yamamoto, which has a super composite skin, and reputedly enables a diver to swim faster. The fabric preferably has antimicrobial properties, such as Imbue(copyright), which is a trade name for a KoSa yarn having durable antifungal and antibacterial properties.
The invention has an improved size adjusting means, where the adjusting means is simple, not easily fouled, virtually unaffected by aquatic elements, and relatively easy to manufacture. Additionally the invention, in the eyes of many, is stylish in its lines, and the invention complements traditional swim wear. The adjusting means and stretchable fabric allow the head covering to be worn either above or over the wearer""s ears.
The invention has improved conformability to the user""s head, and is not given to crimping or creasing. It is anticipated that in addition to preventing the formation of cavities which can act as thermal anisotropic zones, the excellent conformability makes the invention suitable for applications where containment of hair is of principal concern. Examples include institutional food preparers, hospital workers, clean rooms (e.g. electronics and manufacture of film), work around machines which entangle hair, and in hair salons.
The invention also includes an integral tail compartment in a rear tail portion for storing small items or containing the wearer""s hair, and the rear tail portion can be sized to provide protection from the sun. Optionally, the head covering can be adapted with side compartments, wherein when the head covering is pulled down over the wearer""s ears, the side compartments are adjacent to the ears. Optionally, communication devices, head phones and extra padding can be added to the side compartments.
The invention, optionally, can include a moisture absorbent inner band in the head covering, for applications where it is anticipated that the head covering will be worn outside of the water, and it is desired to keep the user""s brow dry of perspiration, or as a means of supplying a cooling source of water by wetting the inner band. The moisture absorbent inner band, or some or all of the head covering, is constructed of fabrics that wick away moisture. Commonly known trade names of fabrics that wick away water are CoolMax(copyright) by Dupont, Dryfit(copyright) by Nike, and Gore-Tex(copyright) by WL Gore.
In applications where even more thermal regulation is required, a suitable stretchable fabric is a cloth incorporating therein Thermasorb(copyright) (which is usually sold as foam called ComforTemp(copyright)) by Frisby, where Thermasorb is an additive having regulating benefits for both insulating and cooling. Applications include where the diver is transitioning from relatively cool water such as in cave diving, to a hot dry environment.
The invented head covering is also suitable for a large number of non-diving applications such as a head cover for firemen, construction workers, policemen, and military personnel, and also for participants in sports such as tennis, football, hiking,jogging, biking, and soccer, and particularly where the temperature of the environment can change rapidly. In applications such as a head cover for firemen, a fabric incorporating a fire retardant is preferred. Also potential benefactors of the invention are people who are sick, and especially those undergoing chemotherapy treatment for cancer. The individuals are commonly very sensitive to temperature changes, and the head covering can be used to regulate their temperature.
The head covering has a central portion which covers the head of a wearer. The central portion can be made thicker so as to provide cushioning. In addition to providing extra protection for the diver, the cushioning is adaptive to those persons who wear helmets and hard hats, such as cyclists, construction workers, welders, firemen and military personnel. In these applications the head covering is preferably fabricated using flat stitching, to prevent the threads of a seam from digging into the wearer""s skin.
The central portion of the invented head covering has a perimeter edge and a tail portion which extends beyond the perimeter edge. There is an edge band that is substantially coextensive and engaging with the perimeter edge of the central portion, but not the tail portion. The edge band has a left band end and a right band end, where the left band end and the right band end have sufficient length extending beyond the central portion to allow tying of the band ends for retaining the head covering on a user""s head. The band ends are also of sufficient length that a knot formed by the tied ends can be used to hold the wearer""s hair.
The tail portion of the head covering is provided with a compartment or pocket therein, and the compartment has an opening and a closure. The closure is any convenient means, but preferably Velcro(copyright), zipper, snap(s), or button(s). Alternatively, the compartment can be used to tuck in the wearer""s hair, thereby preventing the hair from moving around while under water.
The head covering preferably is made from a brightly colored fabric, whereby the user can be readily seen and identified at substantial distance. Of course, under conditions where bright colors are not desired the head covering can be selected to match the need. For instance, camouflage, brown or black may be desired in some occupational applications.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a head covering for athletic activities, particularly scuba diving,
Another object of the invention is to provide a head covering which is stretchable, quick drying and is readily retained on a user""s head.
Another object of the invention is to provide a head covering having a level of retainment that is sufficient such that the head covering will not be dislodged either by water when diving into water, or by wind.
Another object of the invention is to provide a head covering having a compartment therein for storing small items or restraining the wearer""s hair.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for protecting a diver""s head from direct contact with coral or debris by providing head covering having adequate cushioning incorporated therein.
Another object is to provide as head covering which will protect the wearer from the sun, where the fabric has an SPF of 40 or higher.
Another object is to provide a head covering that is easily adjustable, not given to fouling, and enables the wearer a means of adjusting the level of tension in the stretchable fabric to one that is comfortable.
Another object is to provide a head covering which can be fitted to optionally cover or not cover the wearer""s ears.
Another object is to provide a means for the wearer to optionally elect to attach an inner band to prevent perspiration from dripping into the wearers eyes, and/or to pre-wet the inner band with cool water to help keep the wearer cooler.
Another object is to provide a head covering selected of a fabric or blend of fabrics, which provides thermal insulation, or thermal cooling, or thermal regulation.